Indigo Shining Smiles
by Aihara Awayuki
Summary: A story of star-crossed lovers trying to be together despite their families feuding with each other. Kyo x OC, Hosts x OC


_**Indigo Shining Smile**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hello there, it has been like forever since I have written a solo OHSHC and MOMR3 story. I am normally working in collaboration with the other real maidens so I do not have time to do anything on my own. I hope all of you enjoy it!

It features the Melodious Shadow Shipping as the main characters of the story. This will dive into their relationship more after the events of Sweet Perfect Smile. There will be a lot of trials and tribulations our lovers go through. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and join us!

_**Disclaimer: **_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the copy written property of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the characters or world of Ouran. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real Maidens of Music Room 3.

**_Prologue_**

No one recollects what started the Ootori and Moreau families' dispute. Many individuals in the corporate industries alleged it was because of both businesses locked in heated competition. While some thought of the feud's origins began when a products expo dissolved into chaos, others believed both owners were simply stubborn enough to keep an age-old feud going to inhibit the amalgamation of both families if matrimony arose amidst the family's children.

Children from both families were taught to hate each other by their elders, never to communicate or initiate potential companionships. Rules set out unto the children, spilled over identical to a glass of the luxury wine onto an immaculate tablecloth upon a tabletop arranged for sovereigns.

The families did not presume their youngest children to become star-crossed lovers in the drama that is the life of prosperous and privileged societies.

We lay our scene at prestigious Ouran Academy, where our star-crossed lovers begins their descent into forbidden love and sorrow.

The door of an unused and unattended music room in the top floor in the North Corridor of the South Campus is where the Ouran High School Hosts Club and Maidens held their appointments of meeting with guests opened slowly.

Almost in a mystical fashion, a flurry of rose petals left the room and bright light cleared, revealing the club members wore attire matching the designated theme chosen specifically for the day.

Today's theme was that of Law Enforcement, the hosts and maidens wearing their specially made police uniforms. The only differences were they were wearing skirts and shorts rather than pants.

"Welcome,"

The chorus of voices and the smiles on the faces of the young men and women whom provided those who had too much time on their hands with an elegant playground for the rich and beautiful, inviting them to unwind after a long school day of studying and preparations for the future.

"You are under arrest, my beautiful darling, for capturing my heart," Tamaki Suou said, his long fingers running gently under the chin of Tsubaki Kamigamo, one guest he saw regularly. "I could spend hours gazing into your eyes."

"Tamaki-Sama," Tsubaki whispered breathlessly, gazing deeply into the violet hues that spoke of the princely type.

"If you ask me, he'll try to steal them away for himself in a jewel heist,"

Sally Moore, the raver type of the club sat down on the couch across from the two of them, propping her boot clad feet on the small coffee table and not caring if there was a tea set there. "Everyone knows that Rene's the type of police chief that accepts favors of any pretty little thing he sees as a princess."

"Tamaki-Sama's that type?" Tsubaki's eyes filled with surprise and she turned away from the princely type. "How awful of you to use your charm to get a favor from me; Sally-Hime's the only uncorrupted police chief here."

"Oh I _am_ corrupted, baby cakes," Sally smirked, leaning forward, giving Tsubaki a soft smile. "If you want, I can strip search Rene for you."

"Darling, I thought I said we'd do a strip search later," Tamaki purred. "Have I done something bad?"

"Of course you have…" Sally grabbed Tamaki's tie and pulled him close, her face inches away from his. "You're always a bad boy because you were born that way."

Face burning as red as a tomato Tsubaki let out a soft squeal and bit her lip; she tried looking away from the scene but couldn't pull her eyes away. It was rare for the raver queen and host king to broadcast their love to the world.

"We'll charge you lovely ladies with capturing an officer's heart,"

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sent small smiles towards the two girls who sat at the table, watching as the two of them twins struck poses holding the water pistols they used as props for the theme.

"If you do that Hikaru, then we can't go on patrol together," Kaoru said softly with a pout. "That'd be awful to be stuck doing so much paperwork."

Hikaru's eyes widened, he used his free hand to catch his brother's chin and smiled. "Then we'll have to be sure we finish early so I can punish you for being selfish."

"Hikaru, not in front of the ladies…" Kaoru whispered softly. "What would they think of us as officers of the law?"

"Kaoru, I will be sure no one thinks of us as corrupt…" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Brotherly love is so beautiful!" Haruna Usami and Kozue Kitamikado squealed in unison, grasping each other's hands.

"Oh my…does this mean we're useless?" Romey Meyers walked over to the table carrying a tray of freshly baked cupcakes decorated with golden stars. "How awful…"

"Don't worry Romey…" Shiro Yamamoto said with a pout. "I am used to Hikaru ignoring me in favor of spending time with Kaoru…but that doesn't mean we cannot spend our own time together."

"Shiro-dear, oh my do not speak that way." Romey said looking away and blushing. "We cannot…"

"Shiro-chan and Romey-chan's just so adorable!" Two boys from the Otakus United club watched as both maidens shared a brief yet intimate moment together.

Muireann McGinnis better known as Mimi began messing with the tie she wore and gave a small pout as she finally gave up and began to sniffle. "I cannot tie this on my own," she whined. "And Crys-chan tied it so perfectly for me earlier!"

"We'll help you Mimi-chan," Shingo Ayanokoji reached out to help Mimi straighten the tie, but quickly retracted his hand back when a wild type of the host club walked over and sat next to Mimi.

"Muireann," Takashi Morinozuka said gently and started retying the tie, his eyes soft and hands moving in quick swift movements.

"Takashi thank you," Mimi said giggling. "Now it won't come loose again!"

The door to the music room opened and Crystal Emmerson and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka entered the room, the two were laughing at a private joke they shared with each other.

"Crys-chan, would you arrest me if I tell you that you look super cute today?" Honey asked looking at the blonde.

"Of course not Mitsukuni," Crystal said gently, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. "You'd be sentenced to a million hours of hugs!"

"I like that punishment!" Honey laughed and hugged Crystal as he nuzzled her gently. "Your hugs are so warm."

"Waaah, how moe,"

"Oh my goodness both Mimi-chan and Honey-senpai are just so adorable with their lovers!"

"I want a hug from Crystal too!"

"My beautiful delicate heart wishes to send a love of justice straight to yours," Jennifer Anne Moreau sang, busying herself with arranging the tea set on the table while keeping her guests entertained. "A beautiful melody of love that I give you with all of my heart, I promise to do my best."

"Beautiful…" Akira Komatsuzawa gazed at the girl as she prepared tea for him.

"Which tea shall taste good?" Jenny sang and looked up at Akira with a sparkle in her eyes. "Will it be sweet or bitter?"

"It'll be sweet because your hands prepared it," Akira took her hands into his and he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Akira-kun you'll be arrested if you continue to charm me," Jenny giggled looking away.

"Then I'll be your eternal prisoner." Akira said.

"Actually Komatsuzawa you're under arrest for possession of an angel's property," Kyouya Ootori walked over to the table and sent a glare at the boy. "I request that you release her hands _NOW._"

"Ootori but I …"

"Release her now."

Akira let Jenny's hands go and he picked up the teacup drinking the tea. He gave a sigh at the sight of Kyouya gently tending to Jenny.

"I thought I warned you to be more careful angel," Kyouya said fixing one of the blue ribbons in Jenny's hair. "You must take your job seriously."

"I'm sorry Kyo-pon…" Jenny said with a pout. "I know how you must've felt losing your partner in that tragic accident."

"Which is why I won't lose you," Kyouya gazed into Jenny's eyes with a soft smile. "Not even to another man."

"Kyo-pon…"

"Are they seriously playing off their relationships today?" Haruhi Fujioka frowned at the sight before her. She did not see how her friends were able to use their relationships as selling points in the club. She and Kage had resigned themselves to acting as natural as possible without having to make their relationships intense than normal.

"It's interestin' ter watch everyone act like they're hormonal teens," Kage noted with a nod, watching the others.

"I don't see the point in it," Haruhi said. "Everyone knows of their relationships already so why would they make it seem as though it's more."

"It's a mystery ter me," Kage said. "Anythin' fer the customer's fantasies ter be filled with extreme romance."

"You're starting to sound like Renge," Haruhi said. "Treasa if we did act like that…I wouldn't be able to keep true to the act."

"What are ye talkin' about Haruhi?" Kage's eyes widened and she took notice of the way Haruhi's face held a hint of mischief. "If ye did, I'd have ter arrest ye fer makin' an officer blush."

"If it is a price to pay to be close to you…then so be it warden," Haruhi said leaning close to Kage and smiled as the girl's face became a touch of pink. "You remind me of a pink strawberry….I could eat you up."

"Haruhi, not in front of the guests," Kage said.

"Haruhi-kun and Kage-chan are so beautiful together!" Momoka Kurakano squealed and bit the handkerchief she held. "It's so beautiful!"

"I want Haruhi to eat me too!" Kimiko Sakurazuka said giggling madly. "Please eat me too Haruhi!"

"I'll enjoy joining Kage in between Haruhi's lips!" Kanako Kasugazaki said fanning herself. "Oh my gods please let me!"

Haruhi looked at her customers and she gave them a sweet smile. "I'll put all of you in a beautiful strawberry cheesecake and devour you one by one."

"Haruhi now ye shouldn't be so quick ter eat all of us," Kage said running a hand across her lover's cheek. "I rather have you as my main course and save the ladies for dessert."

The girls let out squeals at the words that left the natural type's lips. A few of them actually fainted from the scene.

The sounds of squealing from the guests of the club seemed to be an everyday occurrence within the fabled yet sometimes crazy world known as Music Room 3. However, their peaceful world would soon come to a boil.

_**To be continued**_

_**Author Notes: **_ There you have it; the stage is set for the beginnings of chaos described in the beginning of the story. Will there be troubles for our dear clubs or is it something that might occur which can change their lives forever? What does the Melodious Shadow couple have to do with it? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
